1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package. More specifically, the present invention relates to a package with high heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology progresses, electronic devices tend to have various functions, smaller dimensions, and greater memory capacity, etc. Semiconductor package technology becomes important along with the developments of electronic devices.
In packaging, an IC, a transistor, a capacitor, a resistor etc. are packed into a small body. High-density packages that meet commercial demands, such as ball grid array (BGA), CSP (chip scale package) and MCM (multi-chip module), have been developed and put into practice. However, as the operational speed for the chip increases and the package size is reduced, heat is increasingly generated and accumulated. Therefore, heat dissipation is very important for a high-density package.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of one conventional package. As shown in FIG. 1, a chip 109 is attached to a die pad 100 using epoxy 104, and the chip 109 is connected to inner leads 103 by gold wires 106. After encapsulation, outer leads are exposed from the package. A heat sink 100 is additionally provided for the package, and the heat sink contacts the surface of the package for heat dissipation.
In such a package, the molding compound exists between the heat sink and the chip, thereby decreasing the performance for heat dissipation. Since the heat sink is located on the package, thermal impedance can occur and is caused by the air, thereby greatly influencing the heat dissipation performance. Moreover, the heat sink is provided after encapsulation, so an additional step is required to obtain the whole package.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of another conventional package. The chip 109 is attached to a die pad 100 and connected to inner leads 103 by gold wires 106. A molding compound is used to encapsulate the connection between the chip and the carrier, such that contact with the atmosphere can be avoided. A heat slug 112 is provided in the package before encapsulation.
In this case, heat is difficult to be dissipated effectively through the heat slug, because the heat slug is provided only inside the package without any extension.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a package with high heat dissipation, comprising a carrier and a chip located thereon, with electric connection between the chip and the carrier. A molding compound is used to encapsulate the chip, part of the carrier, and the connection between the chip and the carrier. A heat pipe is provided such that one end thereof is embedded in the molding compound, is close to the active surface of the chip and is substantially normal to the chip. The other end of the heat pipe is extended outside of the molding compound.